Unravel Ghoul!
by Becka3490
Summary: Arima viaja a Alemania y al regresar a Japón trae consigo un nuevo investigador. Que cambios ocasionara la nueva integrante de la CCG en el futuro de todos. transcurre antes y durante el manga Tokyo Ghoul:re.


**Este es mi primer fanfiction así que espero muchas críticas para que me ayuden a mejorar como escritora. Esto pasa unos meses antes de lo relatado en Tokyo Ghoul: re, luego irá avanzando junto con el manga en capítulos futuros.**

**Tokyo Ghoul es de Sui Ishida, lo único que me pertenece es algunos cambios en la trama y los OC.**

Unravel Ghoul

El viaje en avión desde Tokyo había durado unas 20 horas y ahora él se dirigía a la CCG central Alemania (Commission of Counter Ghoul) en la ciudad de Berlín, el trayecto en taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el edificio de color blanco duró solo algunos minutos, luego de pagar la tarifa, él se bajo del coche y camino hasta llegar a frente a la recepción.

\- "Disculpe, mi nombre es Arima Kishou, estoy aquí para ver al señor Igor Hartmann"- Una de las recepcionistas corroboro los datos en la computadora y al ver que él tenía una reunión con el director de dicha sede, se ofreció a guiarlo hasta su oficina.

Tomaron el elevador hasta el piso más alto de aquel edificio, al salir ella lo guio hasta la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo -"Espere un momento, avisare de su llegada"- La recepcionista entro a la oficina, Arima escucho que desde dentro alguien decía –"dile que pase, lo estaba esperando"- y luego de un momento ella salió y le indico que ingresara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La oficina estaba impecablemente ordenada, con pisos blancos y paredes de igual color así como el resto del edificio, una de las paredes estaba repleta de libros, ficheros e informes, la otra pared tenia cuadros y algunas armas medievales empotradas sobre ella, frente a la puerta se encontraba un gran ventanal y delante de este un escritorio de madera oscura, sentado detrás de esté se encontraba un examinando unos documentos un hombre calvo, con una gran barba rojiza, de cuerpo macizo y gran altura.

-"Bienvenido a Alemania, Investigador de Clase Especial Arima Kishou he escuchado y leído mucho sobre usted."- Dijo mientras con un gesto de su mano indico que tomara asiento frente a él. –"por favor póngase cómodo"-

-"Mi nombre es Igor Hartmann, soy el actual director de la CCG Alemana"- se levanto de su silla y a través del escritorio extendió su brazo derecho para que estrecharan manos.

Al tomar asiento nuevamente se paso la mano sobre la barba con un gesto nervioso –" lamento haberte pedido que viajaras hasta aquí con tan poca antelación, no me gusta perder el tiempo, ni el suyo ni el mío, así que tratare de ir directo al grano, dos días atrás Frederick Müller y otros dos investigadores de Primera Clase fueron enviados a una misión, durante el trayecto a su destino, el Automóvil en el que viajaban fue atacado por Ghouls mientras estaba en marcha y fueron asesinados"- Al escuchar la mala noticia Arima cerró sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, pero aun así mantuvo el neutral.

–"Tengo entendido que Müller fue tu mentor durante tus primeros años."-

-"Así es, el investigador Müller fue mi ejemplo a seguir dentro de la CCG"- dijo Arima de forma plana, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-"La cuestión es que Müller en su testamento dejo explicito que se te fuera notificada de su defunción, también has heredado la casa y todos los bienes que le pertenecían."- respiro profundamente y prosiguió. -"Pero el motivo real por el que te he convocado aquí es su sobrina, Müller dejo escrito que en caso de que nuestra Oficina no deseara hacerse cargo de ella tras su muerte, deberíamos ponernos en contacto contigo, para ver si tú podrías transferirla a la oficina en Japón. "-

La petición del director le pareció extraña al investigador japonés, -"Tengo entendido que la muchacha nunca ha actuado de forma indebida desobedeciendo ordenes o que fuera algún tipo de amenaza para sus colegas, incluso sé que ella es un recurso valioso a la hora de combatir a los ghouls ¿cuál es la razón de que estén tan apresurados para trasladar lejos de aquí?"-

-"Lamentablemente mis subordinados no se sienten comodos trabajando junto a ella, más aún ahora que Müller ya no está, él era el único motivo por el cual ellos toleraban su presencia, en forma de respeto al rango de investigador de clase especial de su tío."-

-"Eso no es realmente una razón para su traslado."-Arima sabía que Igor estaba evitando decir algo.

-"Mira, el problema es que al notificarle de la muerte de su tío ella ingreso en un estado casi berserker, rastreo a los ghouls responsables los cuales se hallaban en un viejo deposito junto a otros de su clase y los extermino a todos sin ayuda alguna."- Evito mirar a la cara a Arima mientras decía esto. –"Mis otros investigadores están muy nerviosos tras este suceso y se niegan a trabajar con ella en el futuro, así que ahora la decisión está en tus manos, o es transferida a Japón o terminara en una prisión"- dijo suspirando cansinamente, los últimos días habían sido demasiado estresantes para el hombre ya entrado en edad

–"debo realizar una llamada y consultar antes con el Director de la Sede en Japón para obtener su autorización, si me disculpa en unos instantes podre darle una respuesta."- Arima se levanto de la silla y camino hasta alejarse lo suficiente del escritorio para tener un poco de privacidad durante la llamada, marco el número personal del director en su celular y luego de varios minutos fue atendido.

(Charla telefónica) -"Tsuneyoshi Washuu al habla"-

-"Señor, es Arima Kishou desde Alemania, necesito su autorización para trasladar a un investigador con circunstancias especiales hasta Japón."-

-"Asumo que tiene que tratarse de la Sobrina de Müller-san, de la cual estás hablando."-

-"Así es señor, el investigador Müller fue asesinado hace dos días y la muchacha ya no es bien recibida en Alemania, doy mi palabra que estará bajo mi total responsabilidad si llegara a suceder algo, si me permite hacer el traslado"-

-"Es una triste noticia, yo apreciaba mucho a Müller-san, fuimos amigos muchos años. Tienes mi autorización, haz los trámites correspondientes, espero verte a ti y a la jovencita cuando lleguen a la sede de Tokyo, confió en tu juicio Arima, nunca me has defraudado."-

-"Gracias señor director."- (fin de la conversación telefónica).

Arima se aproximo nuevamente al escritorio donde el señor Hartmann estaba esperando por una respuesta.

-"He recibido autorización para su traslado a Japón, firmare los documentos que sean necesarios"-

Complacido con la respuesta Igor hartmann se levanto de su asiento, rodeo el escritorio hasta estar frente a Arima y extendió su mano para estrecharle la suya así dando por cerrado el asunto.

–"ahora que todo está arreglado, preparare los papeles para el traslado, el funeral será realizado en un par de horas"-

-"¿No cree usted que la muchacha se merece ir al entierro del hombre que la crio?"- Arima dio a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-"ah pero claro, claro que si, uno de mis subordinados lo llevara ahora mismo hasta su celda"- con eso dio por terminada la reunión, le dio una gran carpeta con documentos con información de la muchacha y del incidente, luego lo escolto hasta la puerta donde Arima era esperado por la recepcionista que lo había guiado hasta allí. –"volveremos a encontrarnos más tarde en el funeral, que tenga un buen dia."-

Arima fue escoltado por la mujer hasta los pisos inferiores del edificio, donde se encontraban los arsenales de quinques y las celdas de prisioneros que aun tenían alguna utilidad para los investigadores.

El edificio era mucho mayor que la Sede de Tokyo aunque la disposición era muy parecida. En los últimos años Alemania había combatido exitosamente la amenaza ghoul, debido a esto los ataques eran muy escasos y distantes entre sí. Arima esperaba que en algunos años sucediera lo mismo en su país.

Fue guiado hasta una celda, la cual tenía dos investigadores haciendo guardia frente a ella, uno de ellos estaba por ingresar dentro con una bandeja de comida.

-"yo la llevare"- Arima tomo la bandeja en sus manos, el otro guardia le abrió la puerta, pero antes de dejarlo pasar le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda que gritara, esto divirtió a Arima, al parecer los guardias no conocían su reputación.

Dentro de la habitación había un retrete el cual estaba oculto por una pantalla blanca anexada a la pared y un catre metálico atornillado al piso. Sobre este estaba la joven que desde mañana seria su responsabilidad, Aria Ekaterina Müller (21 años) investigadora de primera clase y sobrina del investigador de clase Especial Frederick Müller, ella era la única agente hibrida en Alemania.

Su madre Alexandra había sido también una investigadora de la CCG, fue durante una de misión donde todo salió mal y ella desapareció que el CCG alemán la había dado por muerta.

Casi un año y medio luego, Frederick Müller recibió una llamada de socorro de su hermana desaparecida, en la cual pedía su ayuda, al parecer estaba embarazada de un ghoul y a punto de parir, aunque Alexandra no dio explicaciones de cómo sucedió, su hermano creía sin lugar a dudas que había sido violada y obligada a comer carne humana a la fuerza para mantener a la criatura.

Al llegar el momento del parto ella fue traslada al hospital de la CCG. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba severamente afectado por todo el proceso de gestación y stress de los últimos días, el médico a cargo notifico a Frederick que era posible que su hermana tuviera complicaciones al parir. Luego de varias horas en labor de parto con el último empuje de su vientre, su esfuerzo fue recibido con el llanto de un infante. –"es una niña"- dijo el médico al mismo tiempo que el bebe era depositado en sus brazos.

Alexandra sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña acunada en su pecho. –"mi bella hija, su nombre será Aria Ekaterina Müller"- dijo con su voz llena de amor. La niña abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre y todos los presentes no pudieron evitar notar que mientras que su ojo derecho era de color gris azulado, su ojo izquierdo era un kakugan. Alexandra miro a su hermano el cual estaba totalmente rígido al ver a la criatura, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, luego de que esté estuviera al lado de su cama, lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, podía sentir como sus órganos fallaban y como cada vez le costaba mucho mas mover sus miembros y mantenerse consiente. –"por favor amado hermano, prométeme que la cuidaras y trataras de mantenerla con vida, es lo último que te pediré en esta vida"- con sus últimas fuerzas extendió su mano hasta que está estuvo sobre la de Frederick. –"dile que la amé"- sonrió una última vez con los ojos llenos de amor hacia sus dos seres más queridos y un instante después los cerros para siempre, al mismo momento que su mano caía inerte y colgaba al lado de la cama.

Frederick tomo a la criatura en brazos, mientras los médicos removían el cadáver de su hermana menor, se sorprendió al sentir el bebe aferrándose a la tela de su camisa con sus pequeños puños. Sabiendo que la CCG nunca permitiría a la niña vivir si esta vida era en base de consumir otras personas, se negó rotundamente a alimentarla con carne humana durante los primeros días de vida, a pesar de que los médicos especialistas en ghoul le habían dicho que sino el bebe moriría, decidió que se si la criatura iba a sobrevivir su cuerpo tendría que acostumbrarse a alimentarse con leche formula infantil y comida humana. Si no debería perecer. Luego de algún tiempo en el que el bebe estaba cada vez más cerca de la muerte por la falta de alimento, su cuerpo comenzó a asimilar los alimentos obtenidos para mantenerse con vida, aunque consumía el triple de la cantidad normal de cualquier infante.

La niña al poseer la capacidad de comer comida humana, facilito a Frederick convencer a sus superiores para que le dejaran convertirla en un agente, luego de años de entrenamiento y formación por parte de su tío se había vuelto uno de los mejores agentes de Alemania. Aun así sus compañeros investigadores sentían un malestar respecto a su presencia en la CCG.

Arima se acerco hasta el catre en el que ella se encontraba sentada, y dejo la bandeja sobre la mitad desocupada.

Aria levanto la vista reconociendo la presencia de Arima –"¿Has venido a matarme? Si ese es el caso me alegro que seas tú quien lo haga"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Arima se recostó sobre la pared que estaba frente a Aria, cruzando sus pies al apoyarse de manera casual. -"No he venido para eso, Frederick-san en su testamento me ha dejado a cargo de ti, hace unos instantes tuve una reunión con el señor Hartmann con respecto a tu traslado a Japón."-

Aria suspiro, no esperaba esa respuesta, cuando vio a Arima realmente esperaba que estuviera en aquel lugar para matarla.

Arima tomo nota de la apariencia de la joven, estaba sucia, con la ropa rota y manchada en sangre, su largo cabello enredado y cubierto de tierra, las manchas oscuras bajos sus ojos estaban más grandes de lo usual. Ella se veía demasiado calmada y no mostraba ningún signo de verse afectada por lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, esto le resulto extraño a Arima, aunque decidió no indagar sobre aquello en aquel momento. –"necesito que me digas que paso en el depósito"-

-"recuerdo estar en la oficina tratando de ordenar los papeles sobre el escritorio de mi tío, cuando me notificaron la mala noticia, luego de eso todo se volvió borroso"- cerro los ojos para ordenar sus recuerdos.

-"se que de alguna manera fui hasta donde estaban los restos del automóvil, busque el rastro de los ghouls responsables, no sé cómo llegue hasta un gran depósito abandonado, no tengo memoria del viaje hasta allí, dentro de este lugar encontré a los que realizaron el ataque y también había mucho otros mas, desde ahí en adelante no recuerdo ni tengo noción de absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió."-Aria se llevo una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, tratar de recordar le estaba produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-"hay muchos espacios en blanco, lo siguiente que supe es que habían llegado mis colegas investigadores al edificio. Creo que fui sedada e inyectada con el represor de células RC y desperté aquí en esta habitación, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar"- dijo voz cansada, al mismo tiempo que señalaba su cuello, sobre el cual había un collar grueso negro parecido al de un perro, el que tenía un rastreador y una dosis inyectable de represor que podía administrarse a distancia con una señal remota. Aquel collar era el que le había otorgado su apodo de perro de la CCG.

-"según el reporte que acabo de leer, dice que entraste en un estado berserker, donde aniquilaste a mas de 15 ghouls por cuenta propia, afortunadamente no hiciste daño a ningún humano. Pero debo notificarte que debido al incidente tu rango de ghoul paso de ser S a SS"-

Al escuchar esto Aria no pudo evitar emitir una carcajada triste, ante esto Arima arqueo una ceja. -"Si aquel que hubiera entrado en ese edificio y acabado con tal cantidad de ghouls por si mismo hubiera sido humano, habría recibido una gran promoción de rango, tal vez hasta llegar a convertirse en un investigador de clase especial, pero como he sido yo, solamente seré tratada como un monstruo devora humanos, no te parece gracioso Kishou."- inclino su cabeza hasta que Arima era incapaz de ver su rostro y se llevo las manos a la nuca aferrándose de su cabello con fuerza.

Arima suspiro con pesadez, aun tenía que firmar los documentos necesarios para poder llevar a la muchacha con él a Japón.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y planto una mano en su hombro -"ya tendremos tiempo de hablar en privado más tarde, ahora come y en unos instantes enviare a alguien para escoltarte. En dos horas será la ceremonia de entierro y luego iremos a tu casa a preparar tu equipaje, partiremos mañana"-.

-"¿No tengo ninguna opción, verdad?"- ella sabía que por su condición, no podría nunca vivir libremente como un ciudadano normal.

–"No, no la tienes"-

Ella suspiro. –"Japón… Entiendo"-

Arima salió de la habitación tras su respuesta, dejando a Aria sola para que asimilara lo que acaba de decirle.

Todos los acontecimientos de los pasados días parecían un mal sueño, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que tomo uno de los sándwiches que estaban en la bandeja y empezó a comerlo, a los pocos minutos no quedaba nada en ella, no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había probado bocado. Se llevo una mano al rostro, sus ojos a pesar de estar vidriosos eran incapaces de llorar, no recordaba la última vez que había lo había hecho, su tío siempre le dijo que sus lágrimas eran la satisfacción de aquellos que querían verla fallar y ella no debía jamás darles ese placer.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió y Aria camino hasta que se encontró fuera de la habitación, donde la esperaban tres investigadores, los cuales la escoltaron hasta uno de los baños individuales en uno de los pisos superiores, le fue dado una muda de ropa limpia, el clásico traje blanco de los empleados del CCG, aquel uniforme era lo único que había vestido a diario desde los 14 años cuando fue nombrada agente bajo el mando de su tío.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, al salir del cuarto de baño aun la esperaban los agentes que la habían llevado hasta allí, estaban tensos y a la espera de que sucediera algo, era como si temieran que se volviera loca y matara a todos los que se encontraban en el edificio, aun que ella jamás había causado daño alguno a sus colegas, por el contrario siempre había sido la carne de cañón de la organización, había sido herida de gravedad innumerables veces al salvar la vida de algún compañero durante las misiones, pero a nadie parecía importarle debido a su origen.

Fue escotada hasta un automóvil blindado fuera del edificio, dentro de este se encontraba Arima esperando por ella, el transcurso del viaje fue breve y tranquilo.

-"¿la casa y los bienes han sido heredados a ti, cierto?"- pregunto Aria sin dejar de mirar fijamente a través de la ventana.

Arima observo unos segundos a la muchacha antes de responder. –"si, me heredo todas las propiedades, el dinero y de alguna forma también te herede a ti."-

Ella se rio entre dientes ante la respuesta. –"no sé si todo eso sea suficientes recompensa para que te hagas cargo de mi. Cuando te arrepientas no digas que no te avise"- dijo con suficiencia

-"Kishou ahora eres la única familia que me queda. Sacrificaría todo por ti, sin dudarlo."- Arima extendió su mano hasta depositarla sobre el hombro de ella, presionando suavemente. –"lo sé, Aria, lo sé"-.

Aria lo había conocido a la edad de 6 años en un viaje a Japón, Frederick su tío había sido trasladado y asignado a ser el mentor de Arima durante algunos años, allí ella había aprendido a hablar japonés con su ayuda, ellos dos se hicieron muy cercanos durante el tiempo que los alemanes estuvieron viviendo en ese país.

En ese entonces él era un adolescente, un novato pero ya tenía experiencia con ghouls. Su tío Frederick podía sentir que él tenía un futuro muy prometedor. Al principio Arima desconfió de la niña al enterarse de su progenitor pero con el tiempo llego a considerarla como a una hermana pequeña.

Raramente su tío hacia viajes solo, durante uno de estos, Aria se había hospedado en la academia alemana varios meses junto con todos los otros huérfanos y allí había conocido a Sofía Martínez, quien era investigadora de primer grado nacida en Argentina. Sofía estaba a cargo del entrenamiento y cuidado de los niños.

Cuando sucedió el enfrentamiento contra el búho de un ojo en el segundo distrito, su tío Frederick se encontraba en uno de estos viajes. Arima había sobrevivido gracias al duro entrenamiento que Frederick le había proporcionado, el mismo entrenamiento que a su vez Aria había recibido años mas tarde.

El automóvil los llevo hasta una sección del cementerio donde se encontraba el mausoleo de la familia Müller, allí descansaba su madre, abuelos y antepasados. Frente a la cripta se encontraban ya reunidas casi todas las personas que habían conocido o trabajado junto a su tío.

Arima se percato que los otros investigadores mantenían la mayor distancia posible, para no estar cerca de ella.

La postura de Aria era muy rígida, con los puños cerrados, pero su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, solamente aquellos que la conocían realmente podían ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Frederick había sido reconocido siempre por mantener la calma ante cualquier situación, sin importar cuán peligrosa o desconcertante fuera, algo que Arima compartía con su mentor, a diferencia de ellos dos, Aria aunque mantenían una fachada de calma e indiferencia, que sin duda había aprendido de su tío y siempre solía mostrar frente a desconocidos, la realidad era que tenia dificultad de mantener la cabeza fría y control sobre su temperamento. Su tío era un hombre que creía que la disciplina y el trabajo arduo era todo lo que se necesitaba en la vida, por lo que ella se había criado con muchas reglas y una apariencia que mantener frente a otras personas.

Al llegar a Japón Arima se encargaría personalmente de que ella tuviera un control psiquiátrico, el cual era un procedimiento mensual con los investigadores, pero el temía que sin la presencia de Frederick manteniendo las riendas firmes de Aria o él para controlar su temperamento en todo momento tarde o temprano resultaría en algún tipo de problema para ella.

Al iniciar la ceremonia Arima dijo algunas palabras, luego se realizo una conmemoración especial por todos los años de servicio que había proporcionado a Alemania y al finalizar el ataúd fue depositado sobre el lugar que había sido designado para Frederick, dando por terminado todo el asunto.

Cuando la gente comenzó a disiparse el director del CCG alemán aprovecho para acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Aria, aun tenía una cosa más que hacer antes de dar por finalizado todo el asunto con la joven.

–"Señorita Müller, vengo a dar mi respeto, Frederick fue un gran amigo mío, un excelente investigador y ser humano, todos lamentamos mucho su perdida."- el hombre nunca había estado a gusto en su presencia –"en su testamento él dejo explicito que su quinqué te fuera legado a ti"- Al decir esto extendió su mano izquierda la cual cargaba una maleta plateada, Aria tomo aquella maleta en su mano. –"espero que tenga un buen viaje a Japón"-. Igor Hartmann se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza tras completar su objetivo.

Una vez que solamente quedaban ellos dos dentro de la cripta, Aria se acerco hasta el ataúd de tu tío que se encontraba ubicado junto al del de su madre, arrodillándose en el suelo al mismo tiempo que lentamente, casi dudando extendió sus manos hasta tocar ambos féretros.

–"Tío… quiero darte gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, empezando por dejarme existir sin importar la cantidad de problemas que esto te causo, sé que fue una lucha ardua e interminable tener que criarme y educarme, al mismo tiempo que trabajabas y aun así diste lo mejor de ti, es por eso que hoy soy una persona y no otro monstruo. Sabes que te amo y abraza a mi madre por mí, hasta siempre…"-. Deposito suavemente un beso sobre la tapa de su ataúd con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

–"mamá esta será la última vez que hablemos, debo irme y ya no me dejaran volver. Ahora dejo a tu hermano aquí haciéndote compañía, te amo, siempre te amare."- dejo otro beso para su madre. Luego poniéndose dé pie y girando sobre sus talones salió lentamente de aquel lugar sin mirar hacia atrás.

Volvieron a subir dentro del coche que la CCG les había facilitado, con destino hasta la casa donde ella vivía junto a su tío, aquel lugar quedaba casi en el centro de la ciudad a unas pocas cuadras del cuartel general.

El coche los dejo frente a una casa de aspecto antiguo que había pertenecido a la familia Müller desde hacía más de 100 años, pero que al morir Frederick y Aria no ser considerada como una persona ahora la casa pertenecía a Arima como última voluntad de su mentor, el investigador japonés se había alojado en ella en muchas oportunidades, Frederick no permitía que su antiguo pupilo y amigo gastara dinero en un hotel así que cada vez que él se encontraba en Alemania, hacia uso de la habitación de huéspedes de aquel lugar. Aria busco toallas limpias del armario del pasillo y se las entrego para que él pudiera asearse, mientras él se encontraba en el baño ella cambio las sabanas por unas limpias, ya que la habitación no se usaba desde hacía bastante tiempo, al terminar de preparar la cama se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena de forma mecánica para ambos, tenía los ingredientes para hacer estofado de carne y sabia que a Arima disfrutaba mucho de aquel plato, algo que su tío también compartía con el joven japonés.

Media hora más tarde Arima ingreso a la cocina con ropas limpias y el cabello húmedo que goteaba en una toalla depositada en sus hombros, él se sentó sobre una de las sillas altas que estaba sobre el desayunador que dividía la cocina del comedor, Aria se encontraba muy ocupada cocinando, aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella se había percatado de su presencia en el mismo instante que entro en la cocina. -"Pescaras un resfrió, sino te secas apropiadamente el cabello, eres un hombre adulto deberías saber esas cosas"- dijo luego de algún tiempo, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Arima sonrió divertido por el comentario, no podía recordar la última vez que había estado enfermo. Aria comenzó a tender la mesa, mientras el estofado terminaba de cocerse. Finalizando de colocar los platos para ambos, en sus manos aun quedaba uno más, al darse cuenta de esto lo dejo caer al suelo, tambaleándose asustada hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que daba un grito ahogado hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la encimera, en un intento de controlar el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo, podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Arima sobresaltado por el exabrupto de la muchacha, él se levanto en un movimiento fluido de la silla preparándose para luchar en caso de ser necesario, al comprobar que no había ningún peligro, se acerco hasta Aria y la envolvió en un abrazo, lentamente la muchacha comenzó a disminuir el ritmo de su respiración, ella cerro los puños agarrando fuertemente la camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. –"Estoy aquí."- dijo suavemente una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que él le acariciaba con gesto tierno la cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Luego de algunos minutos en esta posición, Aria habiendo recuperado parte de su compostura se separo suavemente de Arima, desprendiendo las manos de su camisa.

-"Gracias Kishou… realmente necesitaba ese abrazo."- dijo con mirando hacia arriba hasta donde se encontraba el rostro de él.

Arima volvió a sentarse en la silla mientras ella servía la comida, luego de haber juntado los restos del plato roto. Comieron tranquilamente en silencio sin ningún otro percance. Luego de hacer los platos juntos, Arima deposito una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. -"El vuelo parte mañana a primera hora, sería prudente que prepararas tu equipaje y todo lo que pudieras necesitar en Japón y descansaras un par de horas antes de salir."- después se dirigió a la habitación de invitados para descansar.

Aria se tomo un momento caminando por la casa antes de ir hasta su dormitorio, dentro de este tomo algunas maletas, las lleno con ropa y objetos personales, guardo su violín en el estuche, cuando hubo terminado con todo lo que pudiera necesitar de la habitación se dirigió al living, donde descolgó de la pared los portarretratos con fotografías de las personas más importantes para ella.

En el primero de ellos estaban su tío y su madre cuando eran jóvenes, sonriendo felizmente a la cámara.

La siguiente fotografía era de ella durante su niñez junto a Sofía, seguido de un gran portarretrato con la fotografía que Arima, Frederick y Aria se habían tomado juntos durante los años en Japón, esta fotografía había sido tomada bajo los cerezos en flor, era la favorita de Frederick.

El último cuadro era su tío y ella, luego de que a Aria se le otorgara el grado de investigador de primera clase hacía un año atrás.

Guardo las fotografías dentro de una de las maletas que estaba casi vacía en su interior.

No tenia sueño y tampoco creía que podría llegar a dormir, fue hasta el piano de cola, se sentó en el banco acariciando con mucho cariño las teclas de ébano y marfil, comenzó a tocar suavemente la melodía de Schubert Andante Sostenuto, al finalizar cerro la tapa de las teclas y apoyo su cabeza sobre la madera, sería la última vez que disfrutaría de aquel hermoso instrumento.

A la mañana siguiente Arima la despertó con unos golpecitos en la puerta. –"Aria levántate, en 30 minutos viene el coche para llevarnos al aeropuerto"-

Aria se ducho, vistió rápidamente y luego llevo las maletas hasta la puerta del departamento. Al finalizar con el equipaje se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un desayuno rapido para sí misma y Arima. Ella había perdido muchas comidas en los últimos días y podía sentir la necesidad de su cuerpo por alimentos, necesitaba grandes cantidades de comida varias veces al día para que su salud no se desgastara y no tener la necesidad de comer carne humana para vivir.

El viaje al Aeropuerto fue corto, la oficina del CCG alemán les había comprado pasajes de primera clase, por una cuestión de respeto a él y que generalmente había menos personas en aquella sección del avión, en caso de que ocurriera algún problema. Luego de que ambos ya habían abordado Arima decidió que sería prudente informarle de lo que se esperaría de ella una vez que arribaran a Japón.

–"Una vez que estemos en Japón, seras puesta a trabajar bajo mi responsabilidad y la de mi subordinada Mado Akira, ella posee el mismo rango que tu, pero aun así espero que la trates con el respeto que se merece al estar a cargo de ti."-

-"primero nos dirigiremos al cuarte general y allí el médico a cargo hará un informe de tu salud, luego se te llevara al departamento donde vivirás desde ahora en más, es un edificio perteneciente a la CCG a pocas cuadras de la sede, en el se alojan varios investigadores y también es donde viven los quinques, uno de los escuadrones de investigadores a mi cargo, mas tarde hablaremos de ellos y seguramente conocerás a sus miembros en los próximos días. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo."-

Arima sabía que Aria era muy solitaria y desconfiada de las personas. Pero que jamás traicionaría o lastimaría a un ser querido o a cualquier humano intencionalmente. aun así siendo ella un ghoul (aunque el sabia que nunca había comido carne humana) debía mantenerse una constante supervisión sobre la muchacha en todo momento.

Durante el resto del vuelo, Arima hablo de lo la creciente inseguridad causada por los ghouls, los distritos que estaban bajo el control de organizaciones como el aogiri tree, de la última batalla hacia un par de años que había causado muchas bajas importantes entre los rangos de la CCG japonesa, también conversaron los cambios en Japón desde la última vez que ella estuvo en el país.

Luego de muchas horas de vuelo Aria diviso el aeropuerto por la ventanilla del avión, estaba muy cansada y con estrés, durante el viaje solamente había comido los escasos alimentos que le habían sido proporcionados y su estomago no dejaba de retorcerse por culpa del hambre, sin mencionar que además se encontraba con mal humor y bastante triste, pero sobre todo se sentía sola e insegura, aunque Arima era como familia para ella, no quería convertirse en una carga para él.

Al salir del aeropuerto se subieron a un automóvil de color negro el cual había sido enviado para recogerlos y llevarlos con destino hasta la central de la CCG en Tokyo, cuando llevaban en el coche unos 15 minutos el teléfono celular de Arima comenzó a sonar.

-"Habla Arima"- al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz nerviosa, pero el sonido que salía del parlante era demasiado bajo para que Aria entendiera lo que esta decía, luego de unos minutos Arima finalizo la llamada, le dio una nueva dirección al conductor del vehículo, pidiéndole también que aumentara la velocidad, era de suma importancia que llegaran allí cuanto antes!

Luego dirigió su atención a Aria. –"Al parecer tu primera misión llego antes de lo que yo esperaba"-

Ella sonrió con suficiencia –"tratare de no decepcionarte."-cuando combatía ghouls su cuerpo se movía de forma mecánica e instintiva durante la lucha, dándole un respiro a su mente. Dejar de pensar era exactamente lo que Aria necesitaba en ese momento.

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
